


Here, All Better

by Annide



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [24]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Marjan gets hurt, but Nancy is there to take care of her
Relationships: Nancy Gillian/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Here, All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo: Cassandra Truth

The storm last night had been violent. The rain had been like a wall, making it impossible to see anything. It had felt like a bucket of water continuously being poured over your head. The winds had been strong too, a lot of damage had been reported all over the city. Marjan was glad to have been safely at home through all this. She felt for the team that had been on shift, having to respond to calls in that kind of weather.

Today was damage control. They got a few calls of people getting into trouble while trying to do repairs around their house, a few calls of people who got stuck somewhere during the storm with no way to call for help and only got found now that the sun was shining again. Besides that, there was also plenty to do around the firehouse. Along with a few chores that had been pushed aside for lack of time and energy by the last shift, the flag outside had also been wrecked. The cord had wrapped itself around the pole in a way that made it impossible to pull it down to replace it. Someone had to climb up there to fix it.

Marjan was that someone. She volunteered. She’d much rather do that than go grocery shopping with the others. It was more active. Of course, part of her regretted that choice when the alarm rang and she was left behind while the others went on a call. She’d stayed at the firehouse while they went to the store with the truck, she knew that might happen.

She finished with the flag, then she had an idea. A crazy idea. It was stupid really, but there was no one around. She could indulge her inner child for a moment. No one would see her, no one would judge her for it. No one would know she could be just as reckless and ridiculous as the others. She didn’t have to always be the smart, reasonable one.

The classic image of firefighters sliding down a pole as they hurried toward the trucks to go on a rescue appeared everywhere and she used to dream of that growing up. Back when the idea of becoming a firefighter still felt unrealistic and unachievable to her. Because she wasn’t what heroes looked like. Since then she’d learned that life is what you make it, and if there’s no one like you somewhere, doesn’t stop you from going there. Someone has to be the first, someone has to take the first step toward change.

The 126 didn’t have a pole inside for them to quickly come down the second floor. But as she stared at the flag pole in front of her, she couldn’t get that idea out of her mind. The impulse got the better of her and she did it. She grabbed on and let herself slide down. It was fun, though she wished she’d worn gloves to protect her hands from the friction of the metal against her skin. It was a good feeling, she was happy she’d indulged herself. Until she reached the ground and landed wrong.

She limped back inside, the pain pulsing in her ankle making her tear up. She wouldn’t be able to walk on it for a while. She’d given in to that urge and now she’d have to pay for it in the form of light duty. She was glad for the ambulance still being there. Apparently whatever call the others were on didn’t require a medical team.

“Marjan? What happened?”

Nancy was doing inventory at the back of the vehicle and she immediately came to her side, helping her sit in the back of the ambulance. Marjan stared down at her hands, which showed some friction burns, ashamed of herself, embarrassed that she now had to share the story with someone she worked with, someone she liked quite a bit too.

“I... listen, it’s stupid and humiliating. Do you really need to know? Can’t you just help no questions asked?”

“I could, but you got me curious. Now, I need to know.”

Nancy smiled broadly as she took her hands in hers to examine them. The damage wasn’t very severe, so Nancy moved to the ankle which was a more urgent matter. She made sure to elevate it, then she took Marjan’s boot off and pulled up her pants so she could take a good look.

“Fine. I went up to fix the flag and thought I’d go down sliding down the pole. But I landed wrong.”

“Sure you did. Come on, Marjan, tell me what really happened.”

“I swear that’s the truth!”

“You probably just hurt yourself in the kitchen and you’re trying to make yourself seem cooler.”

“Cooler? I did something reckless and stupid, something you’d expect from one of the boys, TK in particular, not me. If anything, I should’ve lied and pretended I tripped in the kitchen.”

A moan of pain escaped Marjan as Nancy felt out her ankle to assess the situation. She seemed pretty satisfied with the state of it, probably just a sprain, like Marjan thought.

“Why would I try to make myself seem cooler anyway?”

“I don’t know. To impress someone maybe.”

“Are _you_ impressed?”

“Me?”

Nancy reached over into one of the cabinets for supplies and started wrapping Marjan’s ankle. She seemed very focused on the task, almost as if she was trying to avoid any chance of eye contact.

“You’re the only one here.”

“I’m impressed you didn’t hurt yourself worse.”

“So, you think I’ll be good soon?”

“Typical firefighter, wanting to get back to work as soon as they get hurt. Maybe you should try being more careful. Jumping off a bridge? Going down into a car hanging high up between two buildings? I know how good it feels to save people, but is it really necessary to take such high risks?”

“I can’t just wait and take the chance that we’ll be too late. Besides, the rush a good rescue gives you is too good, too addictive to let go of.”

“Well, you’ll have to because you’re not walking on that ankle for a few weeks. Now, let me see those hands again.”

She put a bag of ice on Marjan’s ankle, then she took her hands back, cleaned them and put ointment on them before she wrapped them in bandages.

“These will heal in no time. But I’d advise you go with the kitchen accident story to explain all this. The boys would never let this go.”

“They would never believe the truth anyway.” She sighed. “How is it that it feels as though my hands hurt the most?”

Nancy smiled. She pulled Marjan’s hands up to her mouth and kissed each of her palms.

“Here, all better.”

Their eyes finally met and the look in Nancy’s was so soft it made Marjan’s heart melt.

“You know, my ego’s been hurt in the fall too. Maybe you could kiss it better?”

“Sure, where would that be?”

Nancy had already leaned in so close Marjan could feel her breath on her face. Their noses were practically touching.

“My lips I think.”

“Alright then.”

It felt as though time stopped when Nancy let go of one of her hands and used it to cup her cheek. She kissed her so gently Marjan thought she might be dreaming. She ran a hand through Nancy’s hair and tried to pull her closer, but the pressure made her wince in pain. They both separated slowly, leaning their foreheads against one another, both their gazes falling on their still interlocked hands in Marjan’s lap.

“Maybe you should let me take the lead for once.” Nancy said.

“Alright. Just this once.”

They both laughed for a second before Nancy glued their lips together again.


End file.
